Maxstick
Maxstick (Max) is a Standard Fighter and a Slush Fighter, more specifically of Team Revenge. He is an orange stickman with a red border, and has attacks that specifically do high damage to ground enemies (this does not count Big Blue). His combo starts with him entering the screen driving the Watson Revenge Racer then exiting it to deal attacks, and ending by picking up the car and slamming it into his target, making an explosion that hurts enemies nearby and sends them flying. Background There was no doubt that Maxstick had some severe anger issues since he was a kid. He would explode over the smallest things, and once he got angry, there was at least one person who got hurt, physically or mentally. His parents and doctors would try everything to calm him down, but they just couldn't seem to keep Maxstick under control. They eventually gave up trying to fix him once he got into college, and that's when they saw what was to be of Maxstick. On his way to Slusher Wing, Maxstick got stuck in traffic. Growing more and more impatient, his anger eventually released once again, and Maxstick took his anger out on the traffic. The result was the biggest trail of destruction left behind not by storm, but by man. Maxstick had found his true calling from what he did. He could care less about his studies; it was time to get revenge on the race track! (Kids, stay in school.) At first, Maxstick was laughed at. No one thought that a mere college freshman would be a feared street racer. His first race proved them all wrong. Many street racers had since seen Maxstick as a nightmare behind the wheel; even more so when he won a Watson Revenge Racer from a bet race. Ever since then, work commuters, truck drivers, and street racers alike learned to fear Maxstick. This created the saying among street racers: "Red and black is the color of death." Abilities in Launcher Game *Deals high damage to ground enemies *Ends with blast range attack *Vehicle will stay on screen until Maxstick retreats or uses it for his end attack Upgrades *Crashbreaker (45,000 points) **When Maxstick is attacked, his vehicle will explode immediately. *Catch the Tour Bus (50,000 points) **A bus will randomly drop during Maxstick's final attack, making the blast range bigger. (25% chance) *Traffic Check (Bonus objective) **Whenever Maxstick is called out, a car will fly in the air and deal heavy damage to any airborne enemies. **Chance of bus dropping increases 25%. Relationships The Stwins Maxstick and Strick are both great friends and friendly rivals. Whenever they face a challenge involving destruction, they will usually place a bet on who can cause the most damage. Maxstick also somehow gets along with Stlou, even though their personalities are contrasting. StEthan StEthan is one of the very few people Maxstick actually feels uncomfortable around. The first time they met, Maxstick got the shivers. He then proceeded to back away, very slowly. Max has since referred back to his hatred towards the undead. Everyone else Most of the other students at Slusher Wing fear Maxstick. For his anger is not something easily cooled off, they try to avoid Maxstick's bad side (or avoid Maxstick at all) unless they want to be brutally attacked. There are some Slush Fighters that Maxstick will respect and can control his anger near. Theme Neither the writer nor the wiki owns this song. Trivia *Maxstick's powers are based off gameplay from the Burnout series. Strixie's Judgment Ah yes...Max is a hothead. But he's a fun hothead to toy with! Strixie remembers the one time she snapped his car's brakes when he was about to turn into a semi. Oh! And how about that time she made him so angry he went full circle and turned into an English gentleman? Strixie sure wasn't expecting that to happen! And don't get her started on the "Gummy Wheels" incident. You don't wanna know. Overall: 7/10 - Only this high because he's so fun to abuse. Disclaimer Notes from Scottick: These are all Slush Fighters I have made up and created. Apart from Scottick, none of them are based off any real-life people. Also, please do not edit this page without Scottick's permission. Category:Scottick's Works